


between one breath and the next

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hugs, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: A moment of clarity in a vast sea of love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	between one breath and the next

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm horrible with tenses in english so I might have messed that up in the beginning, pls let me know lol.
> 
> This is sufficiently sappy to finish the year off with, right? :D I was actually inspired by this fic because Alec says this exact thing in canon and I was all !!!!!!! (but since that was like 3 seconds before Magnus confronts him for knowing about the Soul Sword it wasn't really the right time for sappiness so I had to steal it for a separate fic.) Anyway, please enjoy and see you next year, if you like! <3<3<3

The loft is dark when Magnus shuffles inside with weary steps which isn't entirely unexpected since it's nearing midnight. It's quiet as he makes his way inside, flicking on the lights at a low setting, drops his jacket on the side table and collapses on the couch, idly wondering if Alec is already in bed or still stuck at the Institute.

Alec told him he had a meeting with a Clave delegate tonight (they love to schedule those late because that's early morning in Alicante) and that Magnus needn't wait up for him. If Magnus had gotten home at a reasonable hour he might have done so regardless. Alec is probably still out then, Magnus muses, since he would have texted him if he'd returned and Magnus wasn't home. His last appointment was supposed to be at seven, a reclusive client who paid handsomely for a home call, but after Magnus left her mansion and closed business for the day there was a desperate knock at the door. Unable to send someone so distraught away Magnus let them in, a choice he doesn't regret no matter how exhausted he currently feels.

His surprise visitor was a young werewolf who was very worried for her young son. He was human and had been ill for a short while and none of the mundane remedies seemed to work. When his condition worsend she'd feared that his disease might have supernatural causes and, as Magnus found after a thorough examination, she'd been right. As if that wasn't enough Magnus had run out of one the ingredients he needed for the cure, a rare plant found in the Himalayas and _of course_ his supplier had run out as well. He could have ordered a replenishment but that would have taken at least a day and while the boy certainly would have held out that long his mother was worrying herself sick while the boy coughed pitifully into his sleeve so Magnus send them home to get some rest while he portalled into the mountains himself.

Since nothing was ever easy the plant for this specific remedy was highly susceptible to magical interferences prior to harvesting so he had to portal a safe distance away from the height where it grew and hike the rest of the way. And it was one hell of a hike. Magnus was in no way out of shape but it had been a while since he'd last braved narrow crumbly slopes while icy winds nibbled at his fingers. He was dressed accordingly, obviously, but cold air always found a way and he couldn't cast a spell to keep himself warm lest it interfere with the plant.

He made it back eventually with clacking teeth, set about brewing the potion as quickly as he could and delivered the medicine. The werewolf was beside herself with relief and plied Magnus with endless thanks until he finally managed to sneak away when she was distracted by doting on her son who was finally regaining some healthy color in his cheeks.

Magnus lets out a long sigh. Despite the potion taking almost an hour to brew the cold from the mountains lingers in his limbs. He feels pathetic and petulant enough to want to battle it with hot chocolate and a blanket but just the thought of getting up and preparing those himself or scrounging together enough focus to magic them seems much too demanding. It's rare that Magnus wants to be coddled but right about now it would be really nice.

He sighs again and flops against the armrest until he can reach out towards the drink cabinet. Pouring himself a drink isn't too trying, at least. And it will warm him up all the same.

He's just managed to uncap the carafe when his wards tingle and not ten seconds later the unmistakable scraping of keys sounds.

Alec.

Abandoning the whiskey Magnus crams the stopper back into place, barely sitting up straight before Alec enters the loft.

Their eyes meet immediately, drawn to each other like they always are. A smile blooms on Alec's lips and faced with it Magnus forgets that he was feeling cold.

Alec's hair is tousled, his cheeks flushed from the mild night. His boots are scuffed, his faded jacket is unzipped and although Magnus last saw him this morning and Alec called him during his lunch break, taking in his familiar shape now is like taking a breath of fresh air after being stuck in a stale room for too long. It's light, liberating. Like a weight he hasn't even known was there is finally gone and he can just be again.

Magnus can't remember when he last felt so peaceful, so easy just being in someone else's presence.

Maybe he never did.

A sliver of concern mars Alec's smile. “Please don't say you've been waiting for me all this time,” he says. As if he isn't worth this infinitesimal grain of effort.

Magnus is on his feet before he realizes what he's doing and a moment later he's in Alec's arms. Alec hugs him readily, pulling him in close, holding him tight. His jacket is lined with nightly chill but he is warm, firm. Magnus sinks right into it, draws a long inhale and feels his heartbeat slow. Contentment washes over him, fierce and bright, and he never wants this moment to end.

Nestled into the safety of Alec's embrace he whispers, “You were well worth the wait.”


End file.
